Zoda
by Stargeek99
Summary: A small gray man discovers his long lost brother is a great jedi. but he will soon be confronted by the emporor. Can he keep his trust in the jedi or will he give in to the dark side?
1. The Beginning

**ZODA**

**The Beginning **

Three years after the death of Anakin Skywalker and the berth of Darth Vader most of the Jedi were extinct and the Rebels were beginning to form. On a mining planet past the Outer Rim were people who had only heard myths of Jedi and Sith, let alone a Galactic Empire. There was a small gray man, who was now close to 980 years old. This man resembled the great jedi Yoda very much. The man believed greatly in the Jedi and Sith and one day wanted to be a great jedi. His name… was Zoda.

"I'm telling all of you, one day I'm goin to make it through the Outer Rim security and make it to Coruscant," Zoda said with his small screeching voice.

"Yeah right. Now get the hell down and keep mining," said one of the other miners who was irritated by Zoda's slacking.

"I'm serious!" Zoda yelled.

"Zoda the Jedi don't even exist!" the two were beginning to argue now.

"Well I guess we'll see," Zoda was calmer now. "Because I already got a passport to help with a trade expedition to the Rim security. Once we get there I'm going to hide on a starship, and I will be smooth sailing all the way to the Jedi."

"Than I guess we will see." Zoda than got down from the rock he was standing on and continued mining. Zoda had memories of a brother who if he remembered correctly may have become a Jedi. Zoda knew that the Jedi were real for a fact because he had been communicating with a mysterious man who lived on Coruscant for quite sometime. He liked to call himself Darth Sidious when he talked with Zoda. Zoda never asked why.

Zoda knew all about the Empire, but Darth must have "forgotten" to tell him how it started. They had set up to meet on Coruscant once the starship arrived.

Back on Dagobah Yoda was still practicing his Jedi techniques incase any threat ever came along. One day, (the day of Zoda decent to the Rim) a small tie fighter arrived next to Yoda's small hut. An imperial trooper came out and walked over to the door of Yoda's hut. Knock, knock.

"Master Yoda, I know your inside. Come out! I have a message for you," the trooper shouted through the door.

"Go away!" Yoda screamed back. "There is no room for_ your_ messages!"

"Master Yoda just so you are informed, if you do not come out I am authorized to brake through this door". Yoda grabbed the tiny lightsaber on his chair and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly.

"What want do you?"

"I was informed to give you this hologram."

"From who is this?"

"I was not informed that information."

"I will take it then." Yoda reached out and grabbed the small the disk from the trooper's hand. "Sorry I am, but must be done this." Yoda ignited his lightsaber and slashed down the trooper. "Can not know my location they can't," Yoda said and than walked inside and shut the door. Yoda walked over to his small chair using his tiny wooden cane to get there. He sat down and turned on the hologram. A picture of a hooded figure appeared.

"Hello master Yoda," the hooded figure said with dark raspy voice. "I have arranged a meeting for you with a man I think you would like to meet. Go to the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant as soon as you listen to this. Message will now terminate." The image shut down and all the lights on the projector turned off. Yoda looked at his cane and than at the door. He knew he would have to go. But first he would call an old friend.


	2. Leaving For Coruscant

**2**

**Leaving For Coruscant**

After Yoda had contacted his old friend he set off to the planet of Coruscant with his hidden X Wing. He flew as fast as he could so that he would avoid any encounters with the imperials. He made the jump to light speed shortly after pasting Sullust along the Rimma Trade Route. He stayed low as he flew so no passing cruisers would spot him.

Back on an imperial starship Zoda was preparing to leave towards Coruscant as he had planned he was hiding in a cargo bin. Soon a couple of troopers had walked in to take inventory.

"Something doesn't seem right here," said one of the storm troopers. "Everything seems a little out of place."

"You say that every time," argued a second trooper. "Last time you tried to convince Lord Vader of that and he almost killed us all!"

"Yeah, but just really feels weird this time," The first trooped explained. Zoda was beginning to get nevus. He didn't think he'd have to deal with all this.

"Maybe he's right this time," said the third trooper. "I feel the same way."

"Your both lucky I don't blast you right here," said the second trooper now beginning to get angry. "Nothing is out of place! But if you two really need to check we'll search the cargo bay." Zoda quickly looked around the bin he was hiding in. He dug through some things until he eventually found a blaster. He waited until he heard someone coming near his bin than he pushed the lid open and jumped out.

"There it is!" shouted the third storm trooper. They all began shooting at Zoda as carefully as they could so they would not damage the cargo they were transporting. Zoda jumped to the top of three bins stacked on top of each other. He shot his first from his blaster taking out the second trooper. He than noticed while he was shooting the third trooper began to climb the bins. He leaned over the edge and shot the trooper right in the helmet. The trooper fell faster than the shot had been fired. Zoda shot his body a couple of extra time to make sure he didn't get back up. (Rustling sound). Zoda quickly turned around after hearing the sound. He forgot that there were three of them and that he had only killed two. He looked around, mostly where the sound seemed to come from. He was afraid to jump to the bottom in fear that the trooper would sneak up behind him.

"Now!" the trooper yelled. He jumped out from a bin and began shouting at Zoda. He quickly jumped backwards and off the bins. He came around to shoot but than found that his blaster jammed. He threw his hand in front of him in fear. But when he opened his eyes he found the trooper dead up against a wall. He wasn't sure how it happened but it did. Than he heard fuzz on the troopers radio.

"What's the problem? Does everything check out?" asked another trooper over the small rectangular radio on the trooper's belt. Zoda quickly ran over to the trooper and put his helmet so the voice would sound somewhat alike from being contained.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's o.k. here. Clear for takeoff. Everything checks out," Zoda said quickly thinking on his feet. He just thought of every thing he could that a trooper in this position would say.

"Alright, than you three are clear to come back," the trooper on the radio stated.

"Uh, negative we're going to stay here in case anything goes wrong?" Zoda said with a slight tone of fear and question in his voice. The other trooper hesitated.

"Alright. We'll see you when we land." Then the radio went completely silent. Zoda took the helmet off and sat down. He felt the ground begin to shake so he had known they were taking off. He'd made it. He couldn't believe he had to go through all that to do it though. He got up and walked over to the window. He saw stars and then star lines. They were now jumping to light speed. He was going to get there.


End file.
